


Stupid Texts & Late Night Buses

by ourthemeislove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (only briefly mentioned), Anastasia (1997) References, Angst and Humor, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Found Family, Future Fic, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Public Transportation, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Texting, Viktor is a history nerd okay, Yuri Needs A Hug, even if Yuri won't quite admit it, the background angst is briefly hinted at, they care a lot about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourthemeislove/pseuds/ourthemeislove
Summary: Weirdo (Viktor)so I have a lot of questionsme???Weirdo (Viktor)[image sent][DVD cover: Anastasia (1997) ]whatwhat is thismeso there’s these things called “movies”*in which: sometimes stupid texts are the best sort of distraction.





	Stupid Texts & Late Night Buses

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of Feelings about Yuuri and Viktor being there for Yuri so TA DA <3

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

so I have a lot of questions

 

**me**

???

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

[image sent]

_[DVD cover: Anastasia (1997) ]_

what

what is this

 

**me**

so there’s these things called “movies”

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

oh ha ha ha

no seriously

Yuuri has this collection of DVDs and this was in it???

 

**me**

wow you really were a sheltered little wunderkind, weren’t you

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

SHHHHH

why did the press run with that I LOATHE IT

 

**me**

I know

okay really tho

think it came out in the 90s?? idk. Americans trying to be Russian. It kinda blew up, pretty sure I had a doll of her once upon a time

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

CUTE <3 <3 <3

omg I just showed Yuuri the dvd and he BLUSHED we’re so watching it

 

**me**

ew did I ask

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

R U D E

hey Yura, is this historically accurate?

 

**me**

pls look at the cover again, re-read “Americans trying to be Russian” then get back to me

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

LOL fair point

 

**me**

“LOL” hi old man

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

HUSH MY CHILD

 

**me**

…

no.

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

[image sent:]

_[living room: tv screen showing the opening of ‘Anastasia’ paused. Makkachin curled up to sleep on the rug, two pairs of slippered feet in the foreground, hands intertwined, gold rings glinting]_

viewing starting!!!

 

**me**

cool

enjoy I guess

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

Yuuri has just informed me this is a musical, WHY WOULD YOU NOT SHARE THIS FACT WITH ME

…….um

LOL apparently World War One isn’t a thing

which is…..fine :)))

a sound artistic decision I’m sure

okay I’ll let you get back to Life

 

**me**

no it’s

it’s fine whatever

I mean I’m still on the bus so it’s not like I’m doing anything else

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

omg Yura

it’s so late?!!!

 

**me**

yeah

I mean, hospital visiting hours ended but I just

I couldn’t just leave like

jesus christ stop TYPING it’s fine for now

look can we just

can we pls just not talk about it

your stupid shit was helping

whatever

…..?

Viktor?

You there or

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

[voice recording:]

_[Viktor’s wheezing laughter]_

Viktor: “I just-I’m-I-I-I- _Rasputin-_ ”

Yuuri: “Are you crying?!”

Viktor: “Is this what you think Russian history is?!”

Yuuri: “No!”

Viktor: “You hesitated! OH MY  _GOD_.”

Yuuri:  _[giggling]_  “S-stop!”

Viktor: “I CAN’T BELIEVE I DIDN’T KNOW THE REVOLUTION WAS CAUSED BY FUCKING GREEN GLOWING BATS-”

 

**me**

so my headphones are broken

the entire bus now knows about your Passions

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

GOOD

THE PEOPLE MUST KNOW

 

**me**

haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

Yura?

Did you fall asleep?

Make sure you don’t miss your stop!

Yura, I’m going to call you in a few minutes just to make sure

 

**me**

shit sry

yeah must have fallen asleep didn’t notice

just for a second

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

Yura, how have you been sleeping?

 

**me**

I’m fine DAD

…..oh ffs

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

!!!

now I know you’re tired ;)

 

**me**

oh my stop hold on

home now

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

GOOD!

[image sent:]

_[Viktor taking the photo: him and Yuuri sporting similar wide smiles]_

We are pleased!!!

 

**me**

ew gross

anyway enjoy the rest of the movie

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

oh we paused it!

Think we need another Angry Russian for company ;)

 

**me**

,,,

sorry think immmmmmmmmm

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

oh Yura :’)

GO TO SLEEP! <3

come to ours for dinner tomorrow? And a Certain Movie Watching LOL

Yuuri insists! <3

 

**me**

im awake

that sounds not awful

thanks

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

now sleep my child!

 

**me**

yeah yeahhhh

tahnk ouy

fuck

t h a n k y ouuuu

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

you’re welcome :’) <3

 

**me**

really. Thanks.

Gdoo nghiht

 

**Weirdo (Viktor)**

Goodnight Yura! -Yuuri :)

Goodnight Yura :’) <3 <3 <3

 

**me**

…

<3

**Author's Note:**

> my yoi [tumblr](https://ourthemeislove.tumblr.com/)


End file.
